


Hide And Seek

by Fitzfire



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzfire/pseuds/Fitzfire
Summary: "Bilbo had been avoiding the Sackville Baggins ever since Frodo could remember. One whiff sent Bilbo’s eyes scattering, and in the rare moments, the in-laws found a way to corner his uncle, a look of panic would strain through his eyes. Not long after he’d slip away so fast that Frodo would have sworn he’d disappeared.Growing up and watching the adults playing a perpetual game of hide and seek, he’d become obsessed with the game."





	Hide And Seek

Bilbo had been avoiding the Sackville Baggins ever since Frodo could remember. One whiff sent Bilbo’s eyes scattering, and in the rare moments, the in-laws found a way to corner his uncle, a look of panic would strain through his eyes. Not long after he’d slip away so fast that Frodo would have sworn he’d disappeared. Growing up and watching the adults playing a perpetual game of hide and seek, he’d become obsessed with the game.

Murry shared that love, and Pippin followed his friend whenever he went. Sam was a little more hesitant.

“Mr. Frodo,” he said, following Frodo closely behind. “Should we really be going out in the woods like this?” 

“We’ll be alright,” Frodo assured him. He looked back to check the gardener’s expression. He remained visibly unconvinced. 

Frodo slowed his pace and turned to face Sam. “Look,” he said. “I promise we won’t go much farther.”

Sam relaxed a tad, but not by much.

“…but we need to split up,” Frodo said.

The other man tightened back up. “Why’s that?”

“It’s the game,” Frodo said, trying to keep a heavy sigh as quiet as he could. “Murry will know that you’ll want to hide as close to me as possible. He won’t expect us to hide farther apart.”

“He won’t expect it because I’d rather not, Mr. Frodo.” Sam began to glance around nervously. 

Frodo stepped closer. “What is it Sam?” he asked.

“This is almost as far away from the Shire as I’ve ever been.”

Frodo paused for a moment, staring into the other boy’s eyes. Sam might be the son of the gardener of Bag End, one of Bilbo’s employees, but Frodo had always considered him his closest friend, even when there were very small.

He felt a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Oh, Sam,” he said. “I promise we won’t go far.”

Sam took a breath. “I should hope not,” he said. “There’s no need to leave the Shire.”

Frodo thought back to all of the wondrous books that sat, collecting dust on Bilbo’s shelf until Frodo took them, one by one, for a study. He wasn’t sure if he agreed with Sam. What kinds of things were out there? What kinds of things did Gandalf regularly see and smell and hear? 

Still, he nodded. There was no reason to worry Sam further.

Then, in the distance, they heard a voice. Pippin!

“We’ve lingered too long,” Frodo whispered.

Sam’s eyes widened.

“We have to find a place to hide,” Frodo glanced frantically around, looking for anywhere around that had potential. 

Sam pointed upward. “I’ll go up a tree,” he said. Then he pointed off to the right. There, the ground tapered off into a cliff. Only a meter bellow, though, was a stream. “You hide there.”

“That’s perfect,” Frodo whispered. He didn’t want to risk anything louder in case Pippin was much closer.

Sam waved him off. “Hurry,” he said.

Frodo nodded. He sprinted toward the stream as Sam raised a hand to start climbing the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I have another Lord of the Rings fic. If you are also, by any chance, an Attack on Titan or My Hero Academia fan, I also have a ton of that too!


End file.
